


Hey Mr. Stark... I'm kinda stuck at work

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day 1, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2020, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Peter somehow manages to get stuck in his webbing while on a mission. It wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't hurt his ankle too.  There's only one way out of this, but how do you tell your mentor that you webbed yourself? Tony is never going to let him live this down.Whumptober prompt 1- RestrainedThis is my first fic and the beginning of my first Whumptober. The series is continuous, but can be read as stand alone fics as well. Hope you enjoy alot of Irondad, hurt/comfort, whump, and Avengers shenanigans.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hey Mr. Stark... I'm kinda stuck at work

Peter tries to focus as he lets his eyes blink open. Each blink brings him closer to remembering what had happened.

He moans after the first blink, focusing on the dark, cloudless sky. “I think I’m outside.”

He shifts his gaze over to his right, and sees a swing set. “I’m in a park and it’s night.”

His mechanical assistant responds. “It is 1:32 am.”

Peter mumbles. “And I’m wearing my suit. I must have been fighting someone.” He winces as he feels a sharp pain radiating from his ankle. “Karen, did we win?”

Peter’s artificial intelligence, Karen, responds flatly. “The perpetrators escaped before you had the chance to apprehend them. In conclusion, you did not win. I, on the other hand, had nothing to do with this unauthorized mission. I intend to tell Tony Stark of this fact as well.”

Peter panics. “No no, wait! Don’t call Mr. Stark. If he knows I’m superheroing on a school night –.”

Before he can finish, he notices that he can’t sit up. He looks down and sees a layer of webbing covering his body. He tries to shimmy himself free but there’s a good amount of the sticky solution covering his arms and chest, keeping him more or less immobile.

Peter keeps trying to wiggle free. “How did this happen? I mean, how did I even do this?”

Karen offers sarcasm instead of solutions. “You tend to get into impossible situations on a regular basis, Peter.”

Peter closes his eyes because the pain from his ankle is starting up again. He also knows that without some kind of assistance, the webbing is going to take at least 3 hours to dissolve.

Peter bites his lip. “Um, can you get me out of this situation…” His voice breaks a bit before adding a “… _please_?”

Karen answers. “Affirmative. Tony Stark can deploy a spray that will dissolve the solution. Calling now.”

Peter squeaks. “Wait, no don’t call –.”

Karen’s voice is replaced with Tony’s. “Why are you calling me at 1 o’clock in the morning?”

Peter clears his throat. “Um, hi Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I must have dialed you by mistake.”

Tony yawns. “Wrong answer. Try again.”

Peter’s ankle is screaming at this point, but he tries to sound casual. “It’s nothing really. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Tony sounds like he’s pressing buttons on a screen. “You didn’t wake me up kid. I wasn’t asleep. Sleeping is overrated, but – bingo! Stark tech says that you are in a park. Unless you and your hot Aunt are camping, then someone is out after their bedtime.”

Peter shakes his head (the only part of his body that he can move). “I- I can explain.”

Tony clicks his tongue. “And since Karen called me, that means you’re wearing your suit. I remember a certain conversation that went a little like; capturing bad guys after 8pm is not allowed.”

Peter bites his lip. “Um, technically the bad guys got away, so I didn’t capture them.”

Tony sighs. “Nice try, but no. I’m more concerned about the after 8pm part than I am about the captured part. Sucking at your job doesn’t let you win this argument.”

Peter knows that Tony doesn’t really mean anything vicious by the comment, but Peter’s heart still sinks at the thought that his mentor thinks he’s a failure.

There’s a long pause, before Tony fills it. “So, you want me to bail you out?”

Peter sighs. “Are you going to tell Aunt May?”

Tony laughs. “You bet your ass I am. Say hello to being grounded for the next month, Buddy.”

Peter moans. “Maybe you should just leave me here in the park. I can sink into the ground and never have to face her.”

Tony’s voice is muffled by the Ironman mask. “Not an option. I’m on my way. If I’m in a good mood I might convince May that you snuck out to go to a study group. That should cut an easy two weeks off your house arrest.”

Peter tries to pay attention, but his ankle has gone from acute pain to excruciating. He’s positive that it’s broken. That in itself isn’t too bad. His healing factor will have it back to normal in a few days, but the healing isn’t instant. And it hurts. _A lot_.

Peter feels the tears stinging his eyes as the pain starts to climb even more. He grits his teeth. He knows that Tony is talking, but he has to interrupt. “Mr. Stark, are you almost here?”

Tony laughs. “Keep your underoos on, kid. I’m two blocks away.”

For some reason that doesn’t calm Peter down. Instead, Peter’s heart starts to race, and he feels sick to his stomach. The last thing Peter wants to do is throw up with his mask on, but if Tony doesn’t hurry up, he might not have a choice.

Peter swallows hard and feels his face sweating against the mask.

Everything is too hot and too tight and he’s starting to hyperventilate.

Tony arrives just in time. “Your knight in gold and red armor is here.”

Peter’s eyes are still closed so he doesn’t see Tony, but he feels a cold spray on his right wrist.

It takes a few seconds to dissolve enough for Peter to use his superstrength to pull his arm free from the shackles of webbing. He uses his free hand to rip off his mask.

The fresh air floods through his body and into his lungs. The webbing is still tight against his chest so he can’t inhale as much oxygen as he wants, but at least the nausea starts to fade.

He’s so preoccupied in trying to breathe that he doesn’t notice his other arm is free until he hears Tony’s voice. “Just the chest left and then you’re free, kiddo.”

Peter feels the cold spray spread across his chest and as the webbing dissolves, his lungs expand with a newfound freedom. When he’s able to take a full breath, he starts to cough.

Tony crouches down and offers a hand to help the kid sit up. Peter wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand, while squeezing Tony’s hand with the other. Peter winces. “Thanks.”

Tony nods and gives Peter a small smile, followed by a quick pat on the back. “You’re still in trouble.”

Peter winces as Tony helps him up. He shifts all of his weight onto the leg that is not connected to the aching ankle, but Tony doesn’t seem to notice.

Tony turns his back to Peter as he thinks out loud. “It’s not too far of a walk from here to your aunt’s place. If you sneak in through the fire escape, she probably won’t even know you were gone. Sound good?”

Peter tries to put weight on his ankle, and it’s so painful that he almost passes out. He grits his teeth. “I can’t go home.”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “Unbelievable, kid. I’m giving you the chance to get away with this without your aunt knowing and you want to stay out here and continue to fight crime?”

Peter feels the tears at his eyes again. “It-it’s n-not that. I –.”

A searing pain grips Peter’s ankle and shoots all the way up his leg, and it’s finally too much. He moans loudly as he falls to his hands and knees. He doesn’t even feel the pain in his knees from landing on them. All he can feel is his ankle.

He rolls over to his side so he can grab his ankle with both hands.

By this time, Tony has turned to face him, and is looking with dad-level concern.

Tony once again crouches down next to Peter, but this time the mega genius looks confused. “Are you hurt?”

Peter shakes his head as the tears cloud his eyes. “No. I’m ok.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Right. Ok, roll up you pants leg and let me see how bad it is.”

Peter shakes his head. “I can’t. I have to take off the whole suit.”

Tony presses the Spiderman emblem on Peter’s chest and the suit loosens. “Ok, slip off the onesie.”

Peter’s eyes double. “Mr. Stark, I can’t take off my clothes! I’ll be naked! I’m outside!”

Tony sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose again. He contemplates telling Peter that no one is around and it’s dark, but he has a feeling that he’s not going to convince Peter that standing around in his underwear is a good idea.

Tony detaches his own armor and sends it to fly away. Peter expects him to be wearing pajamas, but Tony has his typical rock metal t-shirt, black slacks, and sneakers on. 

Tony pushes the Spiderman emblem to tighten the suit again and smiles. “Hop on my back and I’ll give you a lift to Auntie’s house. Like I said before, it’s not too far away. I think I can manage giving you a piggyback ride for a few blocks.”

Peter can’t hold back the tears. He’s not sure if he’s more embarrassed or more in pain.

Tony’s expression softens. “I’ve got you. You don’t have to be scared.”

Peter wipes his eyes and mumbles. “I’m not scared. I just suck at my job and my ankle hurts.”

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair. “Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have said that.” A slow realization hits Tony and he winces. “You didn’t tell me about your ankle because you thought I would tease you and call you weak, right?”

Peter produces a new set of tears and bites his lip.

Tony groans. “Wow, I’m an asshole. But that’s a conversation for another time. Right now, you need to know that I have always been proud of you Peter Parker, and failing a mission or twisting an ankle will never change that.”

Peter shrugs. “I don’t think it’s twisted. When I stood on it, I heard the bone crack. I think that it half healed and then I broke it again.”

Tony cringes. “Well that’s horrifying.”

He lifts Peter from the underarms and swings the kid onto his back.

Peter rests his head on Tony’s back and wraps his arms tightly around Tony’s neck.

Tony smirks. “For the record, this doesn’t count as a hug.”

Peter laughs against his piggy’s back. “I won’t tell anyone, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
